The last box
by Meanne77-2x1
Summary: [one shot] What's left, when the last box has been sealed? Love, maybe...


Title: The last box  
Author: Meanne77  
Pairing: this is a gift for my good friend Isa so it's not a classical pairing, lol.

Disclaimer: If the G-boys or anything in Gundam Wing was mine, I would be rich.  
I'm not.

Okay, I know this one is strange, even to me. Just imagine that you're at the theatre watching a play. One room, two characters, a door and a box...

All my thanks to Ama for the beta reading ¤huges¤

The last box

– This is the last box?  
– Yes.  
– Then you're leaving?  
– Yes.  
– Are we gonna see each other again or are you just going to disappear without a trace, as if you didn't exist? As if nothing had ever existed?  
– Maybe it will be better this way.  
– How can you say that?  
– I am not leaving because I want to, Trowa. I am leaving because I cannot stay any longer.  
– You're the one that has decided, not me.  
– You never asked me to stay.  
– ... I'm asking. Stay.  
– No.  
– Stay.  
– What for?  
– I love you?  
– Is that a question?  
– I love you.  
– It is not true.  
– It is, and you know it.  
– You don't love me.  
– You're inside my head to know what I love and what I don't?  
– Once, I really wished I was. Once, I had hope that your mind was not as empty as your heart.  
– I'm not empty.  
– You are empty of me, anyway.  
– You're wrong, Heero. I love you.  
– You don't know what it is to love.  
– I thought you knew me better than that.  
– I thought so too...  
– Heero... stay. Don't leave me.  
– One reason, give me one reason to put this box down.  
– I've already told you: I love you.  
– Let's say you do. Sometimes, it is not enough. And you don't love _me_, you love the presence, the absence of solitude. Get yourself a dog and let me leave...  
– Heero!  
– It will not be a big change for you, a caress once in a while...  
– Then, that's how it is? That's what you think you are to me? That's really how you consider our relationship to be?  
– What relationship? There is no "us", Trowa, there is a "you" and a "me". ... You never talk to me...  
– And _you're_ the one saying that?  
– I try hard, Trowa, but I am not like Duo, able to carry a conversation all by myself. You never answer to me, you never tell me anything so I don't bother anymore. ... Had you even realised for how long I haven't been bothering?  
– I...  
– In the end, a cat would suit you better. Even a dog needs a minimum of affection.  
– You're cruel.  
– Maybe...  
– How can you say such things? And mean them?  
– I have been forced to rebuild my barriers... Trowa.  
– Then... put this box down... and let's talk.  
– No. It is too late now.  
– Then you're gonna leave without even giving me a last chance?  
– I _am_ giving you a last chance. And you are wasting it.  
– ... I'm not gonna let you leave. Give me that!  
– Give me the box back.  
– No. You stay. I'm not gonna let you go away.  
– Trowa. Give me. The box. Back.  
– No. You can't leave, Heero.  
– Why?  
– Because I need you!  
– I don't want you to need me.  
– What do you want, then?  
– That's the problem. You don't know. You have never known.  
– Tell me then.  
– I cannot give you all the answers.  
– Wait! Wait, I... Heero, you can't do that, I need... What am gonna do without you?  
– You will be fine, you'll see, as soon as you get used to the absence. Or to the cat.  
– I don't want a cat! I want to be with you! With you!  
– ... You are saying that... because you are afraid...  
– Don't leave me... Heero... Please... Stay... stay with me.  
– I am taking back this box and I am going through this door, Trowa. For the last time.  
– ... You're leaving for good? It's final?  
– ...  
– Very well! Let's go!  
– Wha-what?  
– See? I'm packing too. I don't need much. I need nothing, in fact, since all I care about is already in the car or on the threshold of this apartment holding the last box. You're right, let's go!  
– But... it does not make any sense! You cannot leave as well, it is stupid!  
– I'm not leaving _as well_, I'm leaving _with_. With you.  
– You're crazy!  
– And why not? What's holding me back here if you're not here anymore? What's holding me back anywhere if you're not there? How can I get back home if my home is vanishing into thin air? Crazy? Why, crazy? You think life makes no sense if you're not here to create it? If everything's dying here, why should I stay? Why, when all I have to do is follow my sun? Let's go, let's go, there's no more time to lose!  
– ...  
– I've got my jacket, I'm ready. You've got the keys to the car?  
– ...  
– Where are we going?  
– Is it important?  
– I guess not. You're sure you haven't forgotten anything?  
– Yes.  
– Then let's go.  
– ... Yes. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Er... never mind... v.v


End file.
